


Things Are Good

by nhasablog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy attempt to rebuild their friendship. It turns out that Foggy knowing about Matt has its advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Good

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. Check out my tumblr if you want to see more (and with more I mean my +200 fics). I hope you like it!

It hadn’t been easy, when Foggy found out about Matt. In fact, things had been the complete opposite of easy. They had been hell-like. Matt now knew what eternal damnation took its form like for him. Loneliness. People not trusting him or believing him. People misinterpreting his motives. Foggy was one of the most important people in his life. Foggy distancing himself from Matt was hell on earth.

But things got better. Foggy approached him on his own, and things slowly started building up again until they found themselves in Matt’s apartment one evening, the table covered with empty beer bottles and laughter echoing around the room. Things seemed okay, in that moment. It wasn’t the same as before, but they both knew it would never quite be.

“All right, I think I’m off,” Karen told them. “You probably want to sleep, Matt. Foggy, you coming?”

Foggy waved a hand at her. “I think I’m gonna stay for a little longer. You okay going home by yourself?”

Karen nodded hastily. “Yeah, of course.” Matt knew she was going back to the office rather than her own place, but he didn’t call her out on it. “See you guys tomorrow, then.”

“Take care, Karen,” Matt called after her as she walked toward the door.

And then she was gone, and Matt and Foggy found themselves in a slightly tense silence.

Foggy was the one to speak first. “I don’t blame you, you know. For not saying anything.” Matt sat up straighter. “I just wish you would’ve told me eventually yourself. Instead, I found out by accident.”

“I’m sorry, Foggy.”

Foggy shook his head. “You don’t have to keep apologizing. I just wish you trusted me.”

“I do trust you, but I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

Foggy exhaled slowly. “Well, nothing we can do to change that, I guess.”

“Just keep moving forward,” Matt added.

Foggy nodded. “Keep moving forward.” He rested his elbows on the table. “So like, you didn’t fake any part of our friendship, did you?”

“Not a single thing.”

“So you’re not some Spanish agent but actually learned Spanish in school?”

Matt cracked a smile. “I did learn Spanish in school, yeah.”

“And you’re still a lightweight who loved studying in college?”

“I am, indeed.”

“Oh, cool. And are you ticklish for real or was that just a way to get me to keep touching you?”

Matt felt his face heat up, surprisingly. “I didn’t lie about that.”

“Oh, good.”

“Is it?”

Foggy shrugged. “Of course. I always enjoyed reducing you to a giggling mess.” He paused. “Which would definitely lighten the mood right now, so I think I’m going to give it a shot.”

He reached out to prod at Matt’s ribs, but Matt grabbed his wrists quickly. He raised an eyebrow. “You really wanna do that, Foggy?”

“Oh, shit. I forgot you’re some sort of highly trained ninja.” He tugged at his trapped hands. “You can just forget this ever happened.”

Matt grinned. “But then I wouldn’t get to get you back, now that I finally can.”

“No, wait, not cool, Matt, dohohon’t!”

Matt had let go of one of Foggy’s wrists and was scribbling his fingers over his side, chuckling when Foggy started giggling. “I knew you were sensitive. This is great.”

“Not fahahair!”

“So fair. Payback’s a bitch, eh?”

Foggy tried to fold up to keep Matt’s hand away, but Matt just followed, moving inwards to tickle his stomach.

“Mahahatt, come ohohon!”

Foggy looked so at ease when he was laughing. It made Matt feel warm inside, to see him so happy.

“You ticklish on your neck, Foggy?” he asked, smirking at him.

Foggy shook his head, still laughing hard. “Nohohot at ahahall.”

Matt cocked his head to the side. “Ah, but this is where I know you’re lying.”

“That’s cheheheating!”

“Not really. You have this thing in your voice that betrayed you.”

Matt fluttered his fingers over Foggy’s neck, making him squeal and scrunch up his shoulders. “Nohoho!”

“No?”

“Stohohop it!”

“You sure?”

“Yehehes!”

“All right, I guess you’ve had enough. For now.” Matt backed off, grinning as he listened to Foggy gasp for air. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Foggy choked out. “I haven’t been tickled in forever.”

“Starting now you’ll get tickled more than you have your entire life.”

“Oh, joy.”

But Matt could hear his heart skip a beat in happiness. They both smiled. Things were good.


End file.
